Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg/Relationships
Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg, often known as simply Ouka, is the current Empress-to-be of the Barsburg Empire and the current host of the Eye of Raphael. She is the only major female character, and one of the few recurring female characters, in the series. Ouka is first introduced as a princess who has run away from home to escape her unhappy home life, and who wants to become a doctor. Later in the series, it was revealed that as a child, her original body died in an experiment on the Eye of Raphael, and her soul was moved by Karu into a vessel that the scientists conducting the experiment had made. Ouka was then brainwashed and forced to attack the kingdom of Raggs, but overcame the brainwashing years later with the help of Teito and the Eye of Mikhail. Relationships Family Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg ' At first, it appeared that Ouka doesn't get along well with her father, as she wanted to become a doctor instead of doing what he wanted her to do (he had arranged a fiance for her and wanted her to take over the throne, manga chapter 48). Also, it initially seemed that he wanted to kill her. However, as of manga chapter 87, it was revealed that Wolfram actually does love his daughter, but was being manipulated by the 'Shadow Man 'to the extent that he (Wolfram) lost his conscience and wits. Ouka forgave Wolfram for his misdeeds, saying that he is her 'important and precious blood relative', and the two have reconciled. Ouka once referred to Wolfram as 'my old man' (manga chapter 48). 'Dalia Barsburg ' In manga chapter 91, Ouka made a reference to Dalia, hinting that Dalia had unsealed the Eye of Raphael. This was confirmed in manga chapter 98. Ouka does not seem to remember much about Dalia, but was clearly shocked and upset upon finding out that Dalia had died as a result of the Raphael Project, and that Dalia had unsealed the Eye of Raphael. 'Teito Klein As both Teito and Ouka are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood, though exactly how they are related is currently unknown. They seem to see each other as good friends. Ouka at first mistook Teito for a member of the Hausen Family because of his clothes, but the issue was quickly cleared up when Teito explained that the clothes were given to him by a butler to the Hausen Family (manga chapter 48). Frau mistakenly assumed that Teito was taking Ouka on a date, which embarrassed both of them. At first, she did not think much of Teito, but later grew to like him as they spent more time together. She admired Teito for his courage and agreed to visit the next God House with him, but then they were attacked by Wars. After the Wars was defeated, they departed and Hakuren Oak, accompanied by her attendants, came to convoy Ouka back to the royal palace. Ouka still keeps the toy bunny plush Teito made for her. More recently, Teito helped Ouka regain her memories, freeing both her and Raphael 'from their brainwashing. In Kapitel 89, Ouka promised Teito that she would fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul. On two separate occasions, Ouka used her healing Zaiphon to heal Teito. Kapitel 54 and Kapitel 99. 'Millea Klein ' Ouka is respectful towards Millea, referring to her as 'Millea-san'. More recently, she found out that Wolfram is in love with Millea. As both of them are blood Barsburgs, they are related by blood. 'Karu ' When her original body died as a result of the Raphael Project, Karu helped Ouka by moving her soul into the vessel the scientists had made. Years later, he informed her of this, and she recognised his true form, Ea, as 'one of the legendary seven gods'. '''Other clones produced by The Raphael Project ' Ouka said that she knew the pain and suffering of the 46 other clones produced by the Raphael Project, and freed them by destroying them. 'Other members of the Barsburg Family ' Ouka dislikes most of her relatives, and the dislike is apparently mutual, as a chapter in the manga reveals that many of them are willing to poison her, and in the case of her aunt Granne, openly taunt and insult her. One of Ouka's cousins, Granne's son, was initially intended to be one of Ouka's fiance candidates at her Groom Choosing masquerade (possibly for political reasons). Ouka has also openly stated that she does not like anything about her family, describing it as a "tiresome world". Others 'Gyokuran, Ohruri '''and 'Kikune They are like older sisters or mothers to her, and seem to be the main source of female influence in her life in the absence of her deceased mother. They help her in many ways, such as acting as her bodyguards, informing her about her daily schedule and serving her tea. Kururu ' Kururu is Ouka's pet Fyulong. They are close, though Kururu feels that others may be offended by Ouka's "peculiarities". 'Frau At first, Ouka thought of Frau as a pervert, but later came to respect him as Teito's teacher. She seems to think that Teito's and Frau's teacher-student relationship is 'sublime'. Frau called her 'little lady' when he first met her. Hakuren Oak Hakuren is Ouka's tutor. They get along well, and share a friendship with Teito. Ouka has asked Hakuren about his friendship with Teito (Kapitel 63). Some fans think that Hakuren's father arranged for Hakuren to be Ouka's tutor because he wants Hakuren to become a royal consort, or to meet more noble women. Capella Ouka and Capella like each other, and Capella addresses her affectionately as 'Neechan'. 'Raphael ' Raphael is devoted to and greatly respects Ouka, acknowledging her as his master. 'Mikhail ' Mikhail acknowledges Ouka as his fellow archangel's master, but his opinion of her is otherwise unclear. He is one of the few characters in the series who refer to her by her first name. In Kapitel 86, it was implied that he knew all along about Karu/Ea moving her soul. Throughout the series, he never speaks directly to her. Enemies 'Ayanami ' It seems that Ouka and Ayanami had little or no direct interaction before their fight in manga chapter 91. Ouka is aware that Ayanami is Verloren's reincarnation, and promised Teito that she would reseal Verloren's soul. However, she was unable to win against him and he eventually defeated her. In a way, Ouka can be considered Ayanami's superior, as she is the Empress-to-be and the soldiers of the Barsburg Armed Forces have to respect her, but Ayanami does not seem to care for or respect her, as he threw her into a wall while fighting her, apparently not caring if she was injured, and left her lying unconscious on the floor after defeating her. 'Nanase ' At first, Ouka trusted Nanase to a certain extent, taking medicine he prescribed for her and obeying his instructions. However, when she emerged from the brainwashing, she did not hesitate to kill Nanase while possessed by Raphael, and showed no remorse or regret afterwards. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Relationships